Ishukan Communication
Ishukan Communication (イシュカン・コミュニケーション; Cross-species Communication) is the ending of the first season of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, performed by Yūki Kuwahara, Maria Naganawa, Minami Takahashi, and Yūki Takada. TV Lyrics English= Parapa paparapa parapappara paparapa cross-species communication Parapa paparapa parapappara paparapa really simple imagination It's okay if you're a lesser breed! I'll serve you heart and soul I always want to be with you, be friends, and play together You're so sweet and fulfilling; what joy! Ii'l take some more, please Come on over and we can cuddle, it's okay Why are your rules so restricting? They make my chest feel so tight Your values are inferior and foolish I've decided they're no good I have no need for morals... Ah, I'd like to wipe them out! Let's have cross-species communication Strong feelings transcend our worlds What do you think of a week like this? It's time more precious than an eternity The past and the future don't matter Being right here, with the people who are here is what I love!! Parapa paparapa parapappara paparapa cross-species communication! Parapa paparapa parapappara paparapa really simple imagination Once we eliminate our common practices, it'll be paradise, paradise!TV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment |-| Rōmaji= Parapa paparapa parapappara paparapa ishukan comyunikeeshon Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa majichoro imajineeshon Rettoushu datte ii n'desu! Seishinseii tsukushimasu Itsu datte issho ni ite nakayoku natte asobitai Amakute mitasarete iku, nan to iu koufuku okawari da! Yorisotte mo ii n'da yo, kotchi e oide fureaou yo Nande ruuru wa kyuukotsu? Mune ga shimatchau ne Katou de oroka na kachikan Dame'tte kettei suru Rinri nante irimasen yo… Aa, senmetsu shitai! Let's ishukan comyunikeeshon Tsuyoi kimochi wa sekai mo koeru Konna isshuukan nante dou deshou? Eien nanka yori toutoi jikan Kako mo mirai mo dou datte ii Koko ni iru koto ga! Koko ni iru hito ga! Daisuki!! Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa ishukan comyunikeeshon Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa majichoro imajineeshon Joushiki wo messhichaeba paradaisu! paradaisu! |-| Kanji= パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　イシュカン・コミュニケーション パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　マジチョロ・イマジネーション 劣等種だっていいんです！誠心誠意尽くします いつだって一緒にいて仲良くなって遊びたい 甘くて満たされていく、なんという幸福…おかわりだ！ 寄り添ってもいいんだよ、こっちへおいで触れあおうよ なんでルールはきゅうくつ？ 胸が締まっちゃうね 下等で愚かな価値観 駄目って決定する 倫理なんていりませんよ…あ〜殲滅したい！ Let's　イシュカン・コミュニケーション！ 強い気持ちは世界も超える こんな一週間なんてどうでしょう？ 永遠なんかより尊い時間 過去も未来もどうだっていい ここにいるコトが！ここにいるヒトが！ 大好き！！ パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　イシュカン・コミュニケーション パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　マジチョロ・イマジネーション ジョーシキを滅しちゃえば パラダイス！パラダイス！ Full Lyrics English= Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa: Interspecies Communication! Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa: MagiChoro Imagination! I don't mind if you're an inferior race, I'll give my all in order to serve you! I want to always be with you, get close to you, and do fun things! This time is so sweet, it fills me up! What is this happiness...? Give me seconds! You can cuddle up close to me! C'mon over and let's get touchy! Why do rules have to be so strict? My heart feels all locked up! How inferior and foolish these values are! I'm putting my foot down! I have no need for morals... ahh, I wanna exterminate everything! Let's do some interspecies communication! Our powerful feelings will cross over entire worlds. What do you think of spending our week like this? Each moment will surpass an eternity! I don't care about the past or future; I simply love, Being here! Being with everyone here! Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa: Interspecies Communication! Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa: MagiChoro Imagination! Once we obliterate common sense, It'll be paradise! Paradise! You treat me so kindly, I end up loving you more and more! I'm diligent and dedicated, so I'll make myself useful! Just leave it to me! I think serving you is pretty fun too, so tell me what you desire! If you so wish, I can even bring about the apocalypse! You're so cute! Quite deserving of my respect! This feeling is a bit different than mere interest... But don't worry, you can trust me! I even knew what you were thinking. I wonder why... Let's do some interspecies communication! A single phrase can change the world. Each happy moment is so precious, isn't it? More so than an eternity, I've wanted times like these! I don't care if there's no rhyme or reason! I simply want to be here! I feel it from the bottom of my heart! I hope this can last forever! Pa pa pa Parappara Pa pa pa Parappara I don't want this place to fall apart! Pa pa pa Parappara Pa pa pa Parappara Pa pa pa Parappara Pa pa pa Parappara Let's do some interspecies communication! Our powerful feelings will cross over entire worlds. What do you think of spending our week like this? Each moment will surpass an eternity! I don't care about the past or future; I simply love, These days I'm living! The people here with me! When humans and dragons live together, Interspecies communication will begin! What kinds of happiness will be portrayed? Some surprisingly MagiChoro Imagination! Let's blow away those sets of values! Boredom too, is completely useless! Once we obliterate common sense, It'll be paradise! Paradise! |-| Rōmaji= Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa ishukan komyunikeeshon Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa majichoro imajineeshon Rettou-shu datte ii ndesu! Seishinseii tsukushimasu Itsu datte issho ni ite nakayoku natte asobitai Amakute mitasa rete iku, na n to iu koufuku… o kawarida! Yorisotte mo ii nda yo, kotchi e oide fureaou yo Nande ruuru wa kyuu kutsu? Mune ga shimatchau ne Katou de orokana kachikan Dame tte kettei suru Rinri nante irimasen yo… a 〜 senmetsu shitai! Let's ishukan komyunikeeshon! Tsuyoi kimochi wa sekai mo koeru Kon'na isshuukan nante doudeshou? Eien nanka yori toutoi jikan Kako mo mirai mo dou datte ii Koko ni iru koto ga! Koko ni iru hito ga! Daisuki! Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa ishukan komyunikeeshon Parapa paparapa parapappara Paparapa majichoro imajineeshon Joushiki o messhi chaeba Paradaisu! Paradaisu! Yasashiku shite kurerudakara motto suki ni naru Majime ni isshoukenmei yakunitatou makasete oke! Juuzoku datte tanoshii ne hoshii mono itte goran Anata ga nozomunara shuuen o motarashimashou! Tottemo kawaii ne Sonkei ni ataisuru Kore tte kyoumi to wa chigau Shinjite ii n datte Kanjou ga shittemashita Doushitena no ka na Let's ishukan komyunikeeshon! Kotoba hitotsu de sekai o kaeru Ureshii shunkan, taisetsudeshou Eien nanka yori hoshikatta jikan Imi mo riyuu mo nakutatte ii Koko ni itaikara! Kokoro kara sou omou! Zutto zutto tsudzuite hoshii Pa Pa Pa parappara Pa Pa Pa parappara Kowarete hoshikunai basho Pa Pa Pa parappara Pa Pa Pa parappara Pa Pa Pa parappara Pa Pa Pa parappara Let's ishukan komyunikeeshon! Tsuyoi kimochi wa sekai mo koeru Kon'na isshuukan nante doudeshou? Eien nanka yori toutoi jikan Kako mo mirai mo dou datte ii Koko ni aru hibi ga! Koko ni iru hito ga! Daisuki! Hito to doragon kurashitara? Hajimaru ishukan komyunikeeshon Don'na shiawase omoiegaku? Igaito majichoro imajineeshon Rinrikan keshi tobasou taikutsu mo chiriakuta Joushiki o messhi chaeba Paradaisu! Paradaisu!﻿ |-| Kanji= パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　イシュカン・コミュニケーション パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　マジチョロ・イマジネーション 劣等種だっていいんです！誠心誠意尽くします いつだって一緒にいて仲良くなって遊びたい 甘くて満たされていく、なんという幸福…おかわりだ！ 寄り添ってもいいんだよ、こっちへおいで触れあおうよ なんでルールはきゅうくつ？ 胸が締まっちゃうね 下等で愚かな価値観 駄目って決定する 倫理なんていりませんよ…あ〜殲滅したい！ Let's　イシュカン・コミュニケーション！ 強い気持ちは世界も超える こんな一週間なんてどうでしょう？ 永遠なんかより尊い時間 過去も未来もどうだっていい ここにいるコトが！ここにいるヒトが！ 大好き！！ パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　イシュカン・コミュニケーション パラパ　パパラパ　パラパッパラ パパラパ　マジチョロ・イマジネーション ジョーシキを滅しちゃえば パラダイス！パラダイス！ 優しくしてくれる　だからもっと好きになる 真面目に一生懸命　役に立とう任せておけ！ 従属だって楽しいね　欲しいモノ言ってごらん あなたが望むなら　終焉をもたらしましょう！ とってもかわいいね 尊敬に価する これって興味とは違う 信じていいんだって 感情が知ってました どうしてなのかな Let's　イシュカン・コミュニケーション！ 言葉一つで世界を変える 嬉しい瞬間、大切でしょう 永遠なんかより欲しかった時間 意味も理由もなくたっていい ここにいたいから！ココロからそうおもう！ ずっとずっと続いてほしい パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ　パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ 壊れてほしくない場所 パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ　パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ　パ・パ・パ　パラッパラ Let's　イシュカン・コミュニケーション！ 強い気持ちは世界も超える こんな一週間なんてどうでしょう？ 永遠なんかより尊い時間 過去も未来もどうだっていい ここにある日々が！ここにいるヒトが！ 大好き！！ ヒトとドラゴン暮したら？ 始まるイシュカン・コミュニケーション どんな幸せ思い描く？ 意外とマジチョロ・イマジネーション リンリカン消し飛ばそう　タイクツも塵芥(ちりあくた) ジョーシキを滅しちゃえば パラダイス！パラダイス！ Appearing Characters *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma *Quetzalcoatl *Shouta Magatsuchi *Riko Saikawa *Kobayashi Video Trivia *''Ishukan Communication'' won the Best Ending award in the 2017 Crunchyroll Anime Awards. References Category:Music